


Free elf

by Milady_Silvia



Series: H.P.S.P. [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta con protagonista Dobby.
Series: H.P.S.P. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853866





	1. Chapter 1

Dobby è un elfo libero

“Dobby è felice di essere lontano da casa Malfoy, Dobby ne è lieto” mormorò. Le gocce di pioggia gli colavano lungo le orecchie penzoloni. Stringeva a sé un calzino e tirò su con il naso.

“Dobby ne sarà sempre lieto” sussurrò con voce roca. Si mordicchiò il labbro e si spostò di lato, evitando il piede di un mago.

_Draco guardò Theodore dare un calcio all’elfo domestico, lo vide tirare le orecchie lunghe della creatura e la vide sgranare gli occhi. Dobby gemette, dimenò le braccia e una lacrima gli solcò il viso e cadde sulla lercia casacca bianca._  
“Lei deve ringraziare che il padrone vuole che la tratti come se fosse un padroncino, lei deve ringraziare!” strillò. Il Malfoy chinò il capo, si passò le mani tra i capelli biondo platino e strinse le labbra.  
“Se lo aiuto papà mi dà botte” sussurrò. Alzò il capo e si avvicinò, guardò il ghigno delinearsi sul viso scarno dell’altro bambino.  
“Però è il mio unico amichetto”. Aggiunse con voce inudibile agli umani. Afferrò una ciocca castana del figlio dell’altro mangia-morte che si voltò socchiudendo gli occhi. Draco appoggiò le mani sulle guance dell’altro, le strinse e gli diede un bacio sulla bocca. Quello strillò, lo spinse e fece cadere a terra il coetaneo. Draco alzò la testa e scoppiò a piangere. Theodore scappò fuori dalla stanza, Dobby s’inginocchiò e sporse il capo.  
“Perché il signorino l’ha fatto?” domandò. Draco tirò su con il naso e piegò il capo.  
“Se mamma bacia papà, lui smette di picchiarmi” mormorò.

Una lacrima rigò il viso di Dobby, mischiandosi alle gocce di pioggia. Saltò, evitando una pozza e si pulì il naso nella manica grigia piena di macchie e con toppe di diversi colori.

_Lucius socchiuse la porta del salotto e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre vedendo le luci della candele accese._

_“Dobby, perché non le hai spente, elfo incapace?” domandò ringhiando. Sentì uno schiocco e si voltò vedendo apparire l’elfo domestico._

_“Il padroncino sta ancora studiando padrone” spiegò. Abbassò la testa facendo strofinare le lunghe orecchie contro le spalle ossute._

_“Dobby ha cercato di convincerlo ad andare a letto, ma il signorino non ha ascoltato Dobby, no, no” spiegò. Lucius spalancò la porta e avanzò. Guardò una pila di pergamene sul pavimento accanto a una pila di libri su cui era appoggiato un calderone grande tre pugni. Il padrone di casa sospirò guardando il figlio coricato di traverso sul divano, con gli occhi chiusi e la testa abbandonata sul bracciolo._

_“Li oberano di compiti questi poveri ragazzi, queste dovevano essere le sue vacanze natalizie” bisbigliò. Si massaggiò la fronte, sospirò e si piegò. Si tolse il mantello e fletté le gambe abbassandosi e lo appoggiò sul figlio, la coda di cavallo gli oscillò sulle spalle._

_-Se il signore fosse così gentile anche Dobby, invece è cattivo- pensò l'elfo domestico. Si guardò le mani fasciate e singhiozzò._

“Dobby è un elfo libero!” gridò. Sollevò il calzino sopra la sua testa e annuì ripetutamente.


	2. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Prompt:  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Paring: Dobby/Winky - nonsocomemisiavenutoinmente  
> Prompt: calzini.  
> Prompt: This is a war I can’t win

Death

"Salvi, siamo tutti salvi" sussurrò Harry. La sua voce si fece sentire sopra i versi striduli dei gabbiani e il rumore delle onde che s'infrangevano contro la spiaggia. L'elfo domestico teneva il capo chino, il vento gelido gli faceva aderire il vestito grigiastro al corpo e gli scarponcini gli affondavano nella sabbia.

"Harry Potter" mugolò con voce stridula.

"Dobby" rispose Harry, correndo verso di lui lungo la battigia color cenere, la superfice umida rifletteva il cielo plumbeo. Potter lo raggiunse ansimando, zoppicando e con il viso grigio-giallastro. Dobby teneva le mani a conca, si guardava dove il pugnale d'argento di Bellatrix era penetrato, vedendolo coperto per metà dal suo naso adunco lungo una mano. Harry allargò le braccia e l'elfo domestico ricadde riverso tra essa, con la testa rivolta verso l'alto gemendo di dolore con un verso simile a uno squittio. Harry ansimò, gli occhi gli bruciavano, estrasse l'arma dal corpo dell'amico e l'appoggiò a terra, la lama era sporca di sangue color amaranto.

"Dobby, no, forza resisti. Resisti, ascolta, devi resistere. " lo implorò Harry. Gli afferrò la mano ossuta e appoggiò contro di sé il braccio scheletrico dell'elfo domestico.

"Capito?" chiese Potter e la voce gli tremò.

Dobby sgranò gli occhi grandi un pugno, le iridi erano liquide e il viso di Harry divenne sfocato e buio. Ansimò, le orecchie gli ricadevano afflosciate sulla sabbia e il sangue sgorgava a zampilli dalla sua ferita. La voce di Potter divenne un brusio e la sentì in lontananza.

Dobby avvertì il corpo formicolargli, non sentì più le braccia di Harry intorno a lui. La vista gli si oscurò, il bruciore all'addome cessò e fu scosso da una serie di tremiti, il corpo divenne gelido e rabbrividì più forte per il freddo.

-Questa è la guerra, ed io non ho vinto- pensò.

_Dobby si piegò e passò la pezza sugli occhi di Winky. L’altra elfa domestica strillò, dimenò le orecchie e pianse più forte. A Dobby caddero dalla testa la pila di calzini fatti a maglia. Ne raccolse uno e se lo strinse al petto. Si rimise in piedi, baciò Winky e gli porse il calzino._

_“Tieni” sussurrò. Winky gli lanciò contro una bottiglia e Dobby saltò di lato evitandola._

_“Pensi davvero che noi elfi domestici c’entriamo qualcosa? I maghi potranno anche vincere la loro guerra, ma noi nasciamo solo per soffrire e servire. E ora non posso neanche quello!” ululò._

"E' un bellissimo posto ... per stare con gli amici ..." biascicò Dobby. Allungò il braccio e con la mano strinse l'indice di Harry.

"Dobby è felice ... di stare con il suo amico ... Harry Potter" esalò.

Il cuore di Dobby smise di battere.


End file.
